Elevator installations comprise an elevator shaft and an elevator car movable in this elevator shaft. The elevator shaft is usually closed by shaft doors arranged at individual floors of a building. The elevator car has a car door which when located at one of the shaft doors is usually openable together with this shaft door.
Individual components of such an elevator door have a specific service life able to be assigned thereto. For example, guide shoes or guide rollers of the elevator door wear relatively rapidly. Towards the end of the mentioned service life, there is thus increased probability of occurrence of faulty functioning of the elevator door, which can cause temporary shutdown of the elevator installation. Through knowledge of the number of door opening and closing movements of the elevator door which have already taken place, thus the use data of the elevator door, it can be determined when faulty functioning of that kind of the elevator door is to be expected with a critically high level of probability. In order to avoid such faulty functioning, it is necessary to replace the aging components of the elevator door as far as possible in good time in correspondence with the specific service life thereof. Thereagainst, it is in the interests of operators of the elevator installation to utilize each individual one of the components of the elevator door in the sense of economy as long as possible, thus to preclude, in accordance with the use data of the elevator door, premature replacement by new components. Accordingly, monitoring of the use data of the elevator door is required in order to be able to selectively replace aging components.
These use data are usually able to be extracted from an elevator control acting on the elevator door. These use data cannot be extracted from many elevator controls of existing elevator installations due to, for example, the absence of interfaces or outdated modes of construction of the elevator controls. In addition, systems are known which, for example, comprise cameras and which can detect individual door leaf settings on the basis of differences in contrast. It is disadvantageous that systems of that kind give rise to high levels of cost due to their complexity.
It is therefore an object to offer an alternative device for generating use data.